As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
To permit expanded functionality of information handling systems, manufacturers and users of information handling systems often create different partitions within storage resources associated with an information handling system. For example, having multiple storage partitions in an information handling system may allow for two or more operating systems to reside on a single information handling system. Accordingly, when initializing an information handling system, a user may choose to boot among multiple operating systems. As a specific example, one partition may include a Windows®-based operating system, while another may include the Linux® operating system. As another example, one partition may include a Windows®-based operating system, while another may include a special-purpose operating system located in a host-protected area (HPA) of a hard disk, such as MediaDirect®, produced and marketed by Dell, Inc. As a further example, one partition may include a general purpose operating system while another partition may include encrypted data that requires a particular authorization in order to access (e.g., secret data, copyright protected music or audio, etc.).
In certain instances, it is critical to limit access to one or more partitions, and prevent access to one partition while using an operating system residing in another partition. For example, if an information handling system includes a general-purpose operating system (e.g., Windows, Linux) on a first partition, and encrypted data on a second partition, it may be desirable to limit access to the second partition (e.g., by password and/or registration number).
In other instances, it may be desirable to require a boot into a particular partition. For example, copyright owners of many general purpose operating systems require user registration and/or assent to a software license (e.g., an End-User License Agreement or “EULA”) governing use of the operating system. Accordingly, if such an operating system resides on a particular partition, it may be desirable to require a boot to the particular partition on the first system boot to ensure the user registers and/or accepts the EULA presented by the operating system. Otherwise, if the user is permitted to boot into a different partition, the user may be able to access licensed content residing in the first partition from an operating system for the second partition without the user having assented to the EULA. Accordingly, by allowing a user to access licensed content without assenting to a license agreement governing use of the content, a computer manufacturer may face legal liability from the licensor of the content.